


Asserting Dominance

by rushlwms



Series: Cover of Night [3]
Category: Fast Five (2011), Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Anal Penetration, Drama, Humor, M/M, Mild S&M, Multi, Oral Sex, Role Reversal, Submissive Hobbs, Threesome - M/M/M, established relationships - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 16:55:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1695605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rushlwms/pseuds/rushlwms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All is going well for Dom, Brian, and Luke. They've been together for six months and they have no complaints when it comes to their polyamorous relationship. Well, one of them does. Dom is finding it difficult getting Hobbs to "open up". With some sound advice from Brian and trip to the adult sex store, roles are reversed, and all are happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Part three of the Cover of Night Trilogy

“Happy sixth month anniversary.”

“Same to you, Dom,” said Hobbs as he wiped the sleep from his eyes and leaned over to give Dom a kiss. Hobbs then readjusted himself against the pillows, his hands clasped behind his shaved head. “Six months. Wow. I’m still getting used to all this. It’s still so hard for me to believe that −”

“What’s so hard to believe? Dom caught us engaged in fornication in a back alley, he joined in, you let us go temporarily, a few months later you found us, screwed Dom after locking him in handcuffs, then we all helped each other gain new leases on life, and now we’re here.”

Hobbs and Dom looked away from each other to see Brian standing in the doorway wearing a pair of boxer shorts and a heather gray tee.

“Thanks for the summary,” said Hobbs. ”Would you like to join us?”

“Of course he wants to join us. That’s the only reason he’s up this early.”

Brian said nothing, but he did climb into the California king bed with a big smile. He lied down against Hobbs’ left side while Dom flanked the other.

“Dispatcher send backup. I’m surrounded by criminals and they look way too friendly for this time of the morning.” Dom and Brian just shook their heads and continued to smirk and smile.

“Tell the truth Luke. You have a thing for bad boys. Don’t ‘cha?” said Dom as he sat up on his side, his bare, smooth chest no longer beneath the sheets.

“Well, not until recently,” said Hobbs honestly, as he reached up and squeezed one of Dom’s pecs.

“What changed?” asked Dom.

“Everything. Gradually. Even after you saved me in that ambush, I still had every intention of throwing your ass in the clink. I had planned to do it immediately after the vault heist but I was too conflicted. Just too much unexpected shit had happened that day for me to follow through. Fucking you certainly didn’t help. So I gave you 24 hours. Really I was giving it myself time.”

“Dom used that same word – conflicted – when he was trying to explain to me how you must have felt,” added Brian as he rubbed Hobbs’ knee while chastely kissing his shoulder.

“Was I that obvious?”

“Not to me, but Dom spelled it out the day you found us and told us about Mia’s situations."

Dom’s face went hard and sour. Mia was fine, thank God, but just the thought that he could have lost her had to be banished quickly. Luckily, Hobbs’ hand was still playing around on his chest and a gentle pull on his nipple brought Dom back to the here and now.

“Yeah, that day was crazy for me. I didn’t know quite how to approach you two. I had two entirely different agendas that I wanted and needed to complete. As far as Shaw kidnapping Mia, I knew you wouldn’t initially believe me, but thank God you did in the end. That whole scenario changed things for me. It unexpectedly brought closure to both my professional and personal agendas. It was at the end, when the plane went down, that I . . . I couldn’t deny how much . . .”

Hobbs was welling up with emotion. Emotions he didn’t want to show. His mind kept replaying the scene of the burning inferno. His memory was vivid with the fearful expressions on everyone’s face as they hoped for Dom to emerge from the wreckage.

Dom just knew in his gut what was preventing the usually vocal cop from speaking.

“I’m here, Luke.”

“I know. It’s when I didn’t know of your outcome that I knew you had compelled my interest.”

“Let me translate cop speak,” said Brian, “He knew he wanted you when he thought you were dead. Sound about right?”

“Thanks. Again,” said Hobbs as he turned his head towards Brian with slight annoyance. “When I looked at you, I saw your fear too. Finally, I was able to empathize with you and recognize just how truly important this prick had become to you,” said Hobbs as he turned his eyes back up towards Toretto.

“Awww, give this prick some love.”

Not before long, lewd and unseemly sounds began to emanate from that bedroom. Had any others been in the house, they wouldn’t have been able to hold back their blush. It was definitely the best of mornings.


	2. Called Away

Brian and Dom were in the living room watching college basketball. Back when they were on the run, simple things like sports nights and poker games were greatly missed. Being back in the old neighborhood and meeting up with old family and friends, without the stress of looking over their shoulders, was all they wanted. Now that they had it, they relished it, though at times they questioned it as well.

“Does this ever seem strange to you? Like it’s all made up in your head,” asked Brian as the game cut to commercial.

“You mean being back home or us being with Luke.”

“All of the above, but especially this whole thing with Luke. I mean I know how it happened and all that. We had fun covering that this morning,” said Brian with a little bit of laughter. “But it almost seems too good. Think about it. Just the fact that you can call him Luke instead of Hobbs is something to write about. Not to mention, he went from wanting our heads on a platter to giving us head.” Dom choked off that statement, spewing soda from his nostrils. Brian laughed so hard he almost fell back in his recliner.

“Don’t get me wrong. I’m enjoying it and I want it to last. I’m sure you feel the same. I just haven’t had the time to pick Luke’s brain. Lately, you’ve been with him more often than I have. How are things when it’s just the two of you? Has he opened up to you– completely- or are there still some nuts to crack?”

“Now that you mention it, I do want to talk to you about something. I meant to bring it up earlier but it didn’t seem important enough to rock the boat.” Dom heard heavy footsteps coming down the stairs. “We’ll talk later.”

Hobbs’ footsteps were heavier than usual because he was caring two suitcases. He placed them at the front door before heading over to the guys.

“Where you headed?” asked Brian.

“Duty calls. A new file hit my inbox today and this one requires some field work in Mexico.”

“You need any help?” asked Dom.

“No, this son of a bitch doesn’t require your talents. Thank you though. I don’t expect to be gone more than a week.”

“Wait, why the two suitcases then. Aren’t you over packed?” asked Brian.

“Have you seen the size of my feet? Sure you have. You’re the one who likes licking my toes. Two pairs of combat boots pretty much fills one suitcase.”

The guys all laughed. A few moments later, Dom broke the jovial moment with two solemn words, “Be careful.”

“Will do. I’ll drop you both a line as soon as I touchdown in Mexico.”

No kisses were exchanged and no hugs were received. When it came to Hobbs’ job, everything was handled professionally. There was no time for anyone to show weakness or emotion. Brian and Dom understood that Hobbs had a dangerous job to do and they never got in the way of it – not even on an anniversary. The only thing given and reciprocated before Hobbs left was the look of respect in their eyes for one another. About three hours later, Hobbs was in Mexico.

Dom and Brian decided not to let the day go to waste. They checked out a local car show and had a small celebration of their own. They still enjoyed fast cars immensely. Fast cars was a special bond they shared. They checked out all the new racing mods and took part in a race for charity. They even ended the day racing home via the back roads. Dom won as usual.

You wanna BEER or have you had ENOUGH for one day?” yelled Brian from the kitchen while looking in the fridge. He jumped when he felt a hand on his ass and a voice in his ear.

“I can always go for one more and why don’t we top off the night while we’re at it?”

“Racing always gets you horny,” said Brian as he passed Dom a beer.

“No, racing gets you horny.”

“Oh really? Did I just grab your ass?”

“What’s the matter?” said Dom with a smirk, “You not in the mood tonight?”

“Oh I’m always in the mood. But you were saying something earlier, just before Luke came downstairs. What’s up?”

Dom took a swig of his beer. Did he really want to continue that conversation? If anyone could give him some insight it was Brian. Brian had a history with Luke. He knew the man. Not to mention, it was Brian who initially broke down Hobbs’ defenses and blew his mind, so to speak, back in Brazil.

“Remember when you ask if Luke opened up for me? Well, he has in pretty much every way I can think of – except one.”

“Which is?” Dom hesitated. Why he hesitated, he wasn’t sure. This wasn’t taboo for Brian. Brian was an equal partner in the relationship. Was Brian’s probable answer of ‘yes’ so horrible? It shouldn’t be. He had known Hobbs longer.

“Okay. I’ll just come right out and ask you. Have you ever fucked Hobbs? I mean Luke. Sorry, old habit.”

“You mean has he ever bottomed for me, right?”

“Yeah.”

“Yeah, he has. I think the last time was a few weeks ago.”

“See, that’s my problem.”

“What, me screwing Luke?”

“No! Me not screwing Luke.” Dom stood back up not remembering when he had sat down. “This is the issue. Luke is great in the bed. You know that. He fucks me like a gorilla. Unfortunately, when it comes to screwing him, it’s like –“

“It’s like he has a sign on his ass that says ‘Do Not Enter’.”

Dom shook his head. “So you’ve been there?”

“Oh, yeah,” said Brian after taking a swig of his beer.

“Is it wrong for me to be happy about that?” asked Dom playfully.

Brian smiled and replied, “I understand. You just don’t want our little circle jerk to become lopsided. Don’t worry. It’s just that Luke and I already have a history, so it was easier for me to break through his barriers again.”

“What barriers?”

“It’s usually one of three things. You usually have to gain his respect. Then you gain his trust. We’ve definitely gained both of those considering he’s moved in with us. Since those bases are covered, there’s only one other thing it could be. And it’s kinda fun actually.” He was pretty sure this last point was the key.

“Come on O’Conner. Quit smirking and spit it out.”

“He’s waiting for you to assert dominance.”

“He’s waiting for WHAT?”

“Waiting for you to assert your dominance. Remember back in Brazil, how I pursued Luke like a predator? I kept coming after him. I was forward and persistent. I knew he could kick my ass but that didn’t stop me.

“Okay, but where does that leave me?”

“Have you been listening? Is your name not Dom? Then assert some dominance. Better yet, reassert your dominance. You’ve become a bit of a domesticated pussy lately.”

“Oh really,” said Dom, his expression showing that he was a little miffed at Brian’s last statement.

Brian put a hand on Dom’s shoulder and gave it squeeze. “Sorry, but it’s the truth. Personally, I like how well rounded you’ve become. I get to have the fast and furious Dom as well as the slow and steady Dom, but this is about Hobbs. He’s waiting for you.”

“Waiting for me to do what, exactly?”

“Waiting for you to take him to bed and not follow him to it. You need to refresh his memory on how much of a bad ass you are, even if it means getting violent.”

“That actually makes some sense. Now that I think about it, he taunts and tests me quite often but I haven’t taken the bait.”

“Now that you know, it’s time for you to bait and switch.”

“Guess I better start devising a plan.”

“You can start planning tomorrow. Tonight, you have me.”

Dom wrapped his arms around Brian’s waist and asked, “How do you want it tonight?”

“Usually I like things fast, but tonight I want it slow and hard. I have to get all I can now because once you take on Luke, you’re both gonna a need a month off and I won’t be gettin’ any.”

**Forty Five Minutes Later . . .**

“Uhh, yeah, just like that. Hold it there. Don’t move.”

Dom began to grind against Brian, despite his request. “Why should I listen to you?”

“Because if you don’t . . .” Brian was panting heavily, his and Dom’s bodies damp with sweat. “I’m gonna cum all over you and the night’s too young.”

“Okay then.” Dom obliged Brian by engaging in some additional foreplay, his cock never leaving Brian’s ass. At one point, Dom even turned them over, reversing their positions – still without breaking cock to ass contact. They remained entangled in other, kissing and groping for another thirteen minutes. Then Dom gave Brian a good thrust. “Time for you to ride this horse home.”

“Did you really just say that?” asked Brian, while smiling down on Dom, his hands molding Dom’s chest.

“You told me to talk dirty more often,” said Dom as he gave Brian another thrust.

“Well, that wasn’t dirty. That was corny, but I forgive you.” With that said, Brian began to ride Dom with abandon, finally yielding to his bodies need for release. Brian’s prostate was colliding hard with the head of Dom’s dick. Sweat was falling from Brian’s brow onto Dom’s chest and stomach. Dom’s eyes were closed as he concentrated power into his hip, ass, and pelvis. Just as they were reaching their crescendo, Dom locked his pelvis in an upward thrust while holding Brian in place.

“Ohh Shit” was all Brian could say as he jacked himself off through the orgasm which distorted his senses, making him feel as if he were suspended in midair. When they both crashed back down from their high, Brian collapsed on Dom who was too spaced out to notice the additional weight bearing on his chest. The steady exertion of energy for fifty three minutes had left them satisfied yet weary and thus very much in need of sleep. A full shower would have to wait till later. Wet naps worked for now.

 


	3. That’s Just Dirty

“Well. Well. It appears you two had some fun last night.”

“Back so soon?” asked Dom, still groggy from sex and sleep.

“That was quick. What time is it?” asked Brian.

“I told you I wouldn’t need your help for this one. Stupid prick nearly ambushed himself.” Hobbs paused and took a glimpse at his watch. “It’s exactly 10:15 in the morning.” Hobbs remained at the door in his rigid military stance, clad in full gear, just taking in the view that was Brian's and Dom’s entangled naked flesh.

“Why so distant? We can make room for you,” said Dom with his signature smirk.

“I’ll pass, but thank you,” said Hobbs with a smirk of his own.

“You’ll pass? Really? And why is that?” asked Brian.

“Well, from the looks of it, you two haven’t showered yet and I’d rather not cuddle in your day old cum.” Brian’s eyebrows shot up and Dom’s mouth was open but no words came out. “It’s one thing to lie in your lovers’ juices after having partaken in the festivities. It’s another to lie in it after the fact. That’s. Just. Dirty.”

Hobbs said the last three words slowly in a husky tone which cued Brian and Dom to rise from the bed. They walked over to Hobbs completely nude, their flaccid cocks swinging back and forth as they strode over.

“For your information, we cleaned up after ourselves,” said Brian.

“Besides, we thought you liked dirty,” said Dom before capturing Hobbs in a kiss. Hobbs had one hand on each of their asses now, pulling them in closer. When the kiss with Toretto was done, he turned his attention to O’Conner while relocating his hands from their asses to their cocks.

“You sure you wanna play with those?” asked Brian between the kiss. “You’re gonna get dirty.”

“Like I said, when one is a partaker in the festivities, it’s okay to get dirty.”

“I have an idea,” said Dom once he lifted his head from Hobbs’ neck, “Let’s knock out two birds with one stone. Let’s get clean while we get dirty.” With everyone in agreement, Dom ushered them down to the basement.

The whole house was a man’s paradise, but the basement housed the all-important home theater and weight room. It also had a large locker-room style bathroom, that fit all three of them. The basement often saw as much action as the bedrooms. There were numerous times when one member of the trio would find the other two engaging in some sexual act in that basement. It could have been in the weight room on a bench, in the theater at the bar, or in the bathroom’s massive shower, which is where they were headed now.

“You may want to strip out of that,” said Brian as he walked passed Hobbs, still clad in his Kevlar vest and thigh holster.

It would take him a couple of minutes to remove all his gear, so Dom and Brian got the shower ready. They set it to the appropriate temperature and even turned on a few of the low powered water jets. Then they both leaned up against the shower glass, naked, as they watched Hobbs undress.

Knowing that he had a captive audience, Hobbs began to put on a subtle show. Dom’s and Brian’s cocks became more and more rigid with each item of clothing Hobbs removed. Hobbs made sure to remove his pants last and when he did he bent over just enough to give them a good peek and then the taunting began.

“It’s not polite to stare, Toretto.” Now fully undressed, Hobbs walked over to the guys and stood chest to chest with Dom, “Don’t you go getting any ideas.”

Dom just looked him up and down then stepped into the shower. Hobbs took that opportunity to smack Dom on the ass. Brian giggled and Dom looked over his shoulder at Hobbs and then past Hobbs to Brian who had stepped into the shower last. Behind Hobbs’ back Brian mouthed the word “dominance”. Dom just pursed his lips and smiled while shaking head in understanding.

Once everyone was in, it was time to recommence the grope fest. Hobbs quickly pinned Dom to the tiled wall and began kissing him with unrelenting intensity. Dom reciprocated with just as much feral energy. Brian was busy between their legs. He had taken a seat on the shower bench and was now happily playing with his two favorite toys. He had one cock in each hand and was lavishing them with attention via his tongue. It was music to his hears to hear both Hobbs and Dom moan in unison as he took the heads of both their cocks into his mouth simultaneously. Then he took both hands and squeezed their shafts together causing more friction and consequently, more arousal. While Brian continued to busy himself between their thighs, Dom’s little game with Hobbs was entering its first quarter.

“I can’t wait to tap that ass tonight,” said Hobbs while he nibbled on Dom’s earlobe and sucked on his neck.

“Oh, you’re gonna wait.” Hobbs stopped servicing Dom’s neck with kisses and looked him square in the eye while awaiting an explanation. “Oh, didn’t I tell you? My ass is taking a leave of absence and yours is the replacement.”

Hobbs and Dom felt Brian giggle, his mouth now filled with their balls. They each glanced down into those blue eyes and began running their fingers through his hair and rubbing up and down his back. Then Hobbs’ attention returned back to Dom’s statement.

“What if I’m unwilling to be your replacement? Have you thought about that, Toretto?”

Dom leaned in and gave Hobbs another tongue kiss. Then he spoke softly into Luke’s ear and said, “Your cooperation is desired, Hobbs, but it’s not required. If you’re unwilling, I’ll just have to take what I want, like I usually do.”

Brian was enjoying the banter but his jaw was getting sore and he really wanted a threesome tonight. Considering what was about to take place between Dom and Luke, he figured a threesome would be out of the question for the foreseen future. So he stood up from the bench, both cocks still in hand, and said “Fellas. Since both of you are being anal retentive about your asses, let me be the one to share. Just take mine tonight – the both of you – at the same time.”

Both Dom and Hobbs looked at Brian with some concern.

“You sure Bri?” asked Dom.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea,” said Hobbs.

“I trust you two. Just take your time and prepare me well. Be sure to turn on a little music. It calms the nerves. Oh and make sure one of you has your tongue in my mouth at all times. That also calms my nerves.” Brian’s smile may have seemed meek and submissive, but the guys knew his eyes and those eyes revealed otherwise.

“Okay, if you’re sure,” said Hobbs.

“Don’t say we didn’t warn you, O’Conner.”

“You wanna take this back up to the bedroom,” asked Hobbs.

“No, let’s just go into the weight room. The floor is padded and heated. Besides, I don’t spend enough time in there with the two of you. Maybe this will make up for it.” The guys all laughed. What Brian said was true. They couldn’t remember the last time he had trained with them. The weight room was definitely the bonding domain for Toretto and Hobbs.

Seeing as Brian was serious and his mind was made up, they turned off the shower and each stepped out. They dried off briskly but not completely so. Rivulets of water could still be seen running down Hobbs’ chest, Dom’s back, and Brian’s ass.

Upon entering the weight room, Hobbs walked them over to a relatively empty spot where he normally did his ab training. Brian got down on the floor first and then Hobbs and Dom flanked his sides. The session began as all sessions do, with plenty of tongue. Soon it became time for Brian’s true preparation. If he was going take them both up the ass successfully, thorough preparation was not optional.

Hobbs ran up to the bedroom and brought back a few toys and plenty of lube. Saliva alone wasn’t gonna cut it this time around. When Hobbs got back, Dom had already started with some anilingus. Before getting back down on the floor, Hobbs turned on a mix of R&B and soft rock instrumentals. Before Brian had to ask, Hobbs was kissing him deeply, fulfilling his request of having a tongue in his mouth at all times. A few moments later, Brian sighed heavily as Dom inserted the first of many fingers.

Prepping Brian took at least twenty minutes. They started off by fingering Brian. Then they progressed to a small dildo, and finally two butt plugs of progressively larger sizes. With each successive new toy, Hobbs and Dom would switch positions, sharing in all the fun. Now that they were pretty sure Brian was ready, it was time to get in position.

Seeing as Hobbs was the largest of the three, he had to support the weight of the others. He lied down on his back on the floor and started palming his cock with copious amounts of lube. He was ready for action. Next was Brian. He straddled Hobbs and allowed himself to sink down onto him. All of the prepping allowed Hobbs to slip in quite easily, much more easily than usual. He began thrusting deeply while pulling Brian’s ass down onto his pelvis.

“You sure you have room in there for one more?” asked Dom with a real smile, eyes anxious with excitement. Brian answered by bringing his chest down closer to Hobbs’, who took the liberty of further spreading Brian’s ass cheeks open for Dom. Then Brian glanced over his shoulder and gave Dom his best come-hither look. “I’ll take all of that as a yes.”

Dom did his best to support his own weight by squatting down and leaning up against Brian’s ass as opposed to simply laying all his weight on top. Then he slowly began to insert himself into the mix. Immediately, all three began to shout out expletives. Hobbs and Dom could feel their shafts sliding against one another while encased like sausages in Brian’s hot ass. As far Brian, well, he was being stretched by limits he didn’t think possible. Only sounds his mind could formulate at that initial instance were oohs and ahhs.

“More?” asked Dom, short-winded.

“Yes,” replied Hobbs as Brian shook his head in agreement. So Dom pushed in further.

“Ohhh . . .FUCK!” yelled Brian. “What the HELL was I thinking?”

“I don’t know, but it’s too late to turn back now. Ready to continue?” asked Dom.

“Yeah. Go ahead. Just do it.”

When Dom could push in no farther, they all just remained motionless for several moments. Then Dom began thrusting in and out, setting the rhythm. Seeing as Hobbs’ movements were confined, due to the weight he was bearing, he just allowed his hands to roam free while he and Brian tongued each other down, their chests still touching.

Dom was lost in his own dimension. While he could hear the boisterous moaning and cursing of his compadres as they reveled in their bliss, it was as if the volume were on low. His own sensations played at a much higher volume and he was rapt in his own delight.

“Uhhh, fuck . . . Guys. This is great but I can’t take much more.”

“Just cum for us, Bri,” said Dom.

Brian began to sit up from Hobbs’ chest. Dom and Hobbs were still firmly planted inside him. Hobbs took hold of Brian's cock, and began jerking him off as Dom continued his assault. As the pressure become unbearable for all, Dom pulled out and began jacking himself off. The lighter load allowed Hobbs to lift his pelvis and thrust hard into Brian, throwing them both into orgasm. Dom also shot his load loudly. When Dom finally opened and refocused his eyes, he saw that Brian had collapsed down onto Hobbs, who was stroking Brian’s back with both hands.

“He’s gonna be walking funny for a few days,” said Hobbs as he looked towards Dom.

“You think.”

“Can someone carry me back to the shower?” Hobbs and Dom sniggered. “I’m serious!” interjected Brian but the sniggering just continued.

A half hour later, everyone was clean and in bed or otherwise relaxing. It was days like today that Brian was glad everyone had their own bedroom. He was going to need space to stretch out and time to recoup. He wouldn’t be getting out of bed anytime soon. With a satisfied smile he fell to sleep, despite the fact that it was only noon.

**The Next Morning . . .**

Dom entered the kitchen and saw Brian standing at the kitchen island eating a bowl of Honey Nut Cheerios while Hobbs was drinking a cup of black coffee.

“So how long did you take you to waddle down here?” asked Dom.

“Oh, I’d say about 20 minutes.”

Dom looked from Brian to Hobbs with a smirk and said, “We did a number on him. You think we broke anything?”

“Just his ass, but like all things this too shall pass,” said Hobbs, jokingly. Then he got up, rinsed out his coffee mug, and retrieved his coat from off the chair. “I’m heading out to the dry cleaners and the gun shop. Anybody need anything?”

“Nah, I’m good,” said Dom.

“Can you pick me up some Preparation H?”

“I didn’t know you had hemorrhoids,” said Dom.

“I don’t. I just recently had two dicks up my ass and I'm a little inflamed."

“I got you covered. I bought some yesterday afternoon while you were still in bed. It’s in a bag by my nightstand.”

“Gog bless you,” said Brian and with that Hobbs was out the door. “So have you thought about how you’ll approach Luke?”

“I’ve been brooding over it.”

“So, what’s your plan?”

“I haven’t decided. I’d prefer not to get too violent. A little sadism might do the trick.”


	4. Weight Room Antics

“Has Luke left for the day,” asked Dom.

“He’s out, but he’ll be back shortly. He doesn’t have to go into the office today. He mumbled something about getting some lifting in later this afternoon.”

“Good, I’ll make sure I’m there.”

“Is this part if your plan.”

“Yeah. Figured I’d butter him up first. Tell ‘em how good he looks and how great his training is going. Get him a little excited. Then I’ll disappear for a little while, leaving him horny. When he gets pushy about having sex again, I won’t give in to him. Then when he’s all hot and bothered in his room alone, I’ll sneak in on him and shock him into submission.”

“When you say shock, do you mean that literally?”

“Let’s just say I took a little trip to Hustler’s and they have a great selection of torture toys.”

“Guess I better sleep with earphones on for the next few nights.”

“That would be a wise decision.”

An hour later, Hobbs returned with groceries and a few supplements from the GNC store. He was putting things away when Dom walked into the kitchen wearing a tank top and sweats.

“Oh good, you bought more protein powder.”

Dom went to grab one of the containers and Hobbs snatched it from out of his reach.

“Strawberry is mine. Chocolate is yours,” said Hobbs. Dom laughed and Hobbs just smiled that luscious smile. “You headin’ down to lift?”

“Yeah, care to join me.”

“I’ll meet you down there.”

Dom was on his third set of shoulder presses when he heard Hobbs coming down the steps. Hobbs had on a red and white Nike tank top and some gym shorts.

“You started without me.”

“Just warming up,” replied Dom. “You must be training legs today.”

“Yeah.”

“I figured. It’s the only time you wear shorts when lifting.”

“You been keeping tabs on me?”

“Always,” replied Dom, “Seriously though, if you plan on doing any squats let me know if you need a spot. I’m gonna continue with shoulders. They’re my least favorite, so I need to get them out of the way.”

“Will do.”

Dom and Hobbs trained in virtually silence, excluding the prerequisite grunting that heavy lifting required and the low volume music playing in the background. Dom was on his last set of lateral raises when Hobbs called him over for a spot. After finishing his set and setting the dumbells down, Dom walked over to the squat rack and helped Hobbs load up the last pair of 45s for his final set.

“How many you shootin’ for?”

“Eight reps.”

“Looks like you added more weight since the last time.”

“You really are keeping tabs on me. I’m flattered.”

“Shut up and start your set.”

This was Dom’s chance to put part one of his plan into effect. Dom stood behind Hobbs and both took the appropriate stance. Once Hobbs began, Dom helped him to maintain proper form. When it looked like Hobbs was starting to struggle, Dom placed his hands on Hobbs’ waist in an effort to guide him up and keep him steady. Once Hobbs had set the bar back on the rack, he rested his head on the bar and gave himself a breather. Dom drew closer to Hobbs and placed a towel on his shoulder.

“Wow,” said Dom in a soft drawl, “That’s a serious improvement.”

“Thanks,” said Hobbs as he wiped his head and face with the towel while looking at Dom via the mirror.

Dom knew he was being watched, so he started checking Hobbs out something fierce. His eyes kept roaming up and down Hobbs’ statuesque physique. His ogling was already provoking the expected response from Hobbs.

“I just love your look - the goatee, the shaved head, and of course your physique,” said Dom as he placed his hands back on Hobbs’ waist, as if to spot him again.

Seeing as he caught Hobbs a litle off guard, he took the opportunity to cop a few feels. From behind, he ran his hands from Hobbs’ chest down to the front of his gym shorts. He could feel Hobbs’ semi-erection. Then he squatted down slightly and lightly massaged the fronts of his thighs. Then he returned to a standing position, allowing his pelvis to rub up against Hobbs’ ass. Hobbs was breathing deeply and Dom could see the flush on Hobbs’ face via the mirror.

Just before Hobbs got too aroused and shifted to his dominating ways, Dom simply said, “I’m sorry. We’re supposed to be training. It’s just that watching you lift and exert all that raw power turns me on just a little too much sometimes.”

With his mission of arousal accomplished, Dom returned to his corner of their weight room, leaving a very flustered Hobbs. Dom completed a few more sets and then left to shower upstairs before Hobbs was done.

Hobbs did his best to finish working out, but Dom had thoroughly undermined his concentration. How does one train with a hard-on, anyway? When his session was complete, he took a quick shower and then sought out Dom, just as expected.

“Hey, have you seen Dom?”

“He went out to see Mia and a few of the fellas.”

“Oh, okay.” _Damn_

When Hobbs left the room, Brian couldn’t help but to laugh under his breath. Dom’s plan was in full effect and Hobbs was performing as expected. Hobbs decided to take another shower. This time it was a cold one.


	5. Bedroom Boredom

Dom returned home around 7. He had taken Mia out for lunch and then shared a quick beer with Tej and Roman during happy hour, promising to catch up with them that weekend. He checked the fridge for something quick to eat and opted for a roast beef and cheese sandwich. Instead of eating in the great room, he decided to take it up to his bedroom. That would force Hobbs to come looking for him.

Dom quickly scarfed down his sandwich and freshened up. He brushed his teeth, cleaned off his denim jeans, and removed his shirt. He even dabbed on a bit of diluted cologne. He didn’t want it to be strong. He wanted it to appear as if had been wearing it all day and the scent had just died down. When Hobbs came a knockin’, Dom was chillin’ on the bed, skimming through a car magazine while something irrelevant was playing on the tv.

“Come in.”

“Hey Dom, I didn’t hear you come in.”

“You and Brian were outback.”

“What ‘cha doin’ all cooped up in here?”

“Feeling a little achy from training. Thought I come up here and relax since the bed is more comfortable than the couch.”

“Here, let me help you out,” said Hobbs as he approached the bed. Dom could see that Hobbs wanted to strike but he was doing his best to be subtle about it. “Shoulders, right?”

Dom decided to throw him a bone, as it would play further into his plan. He would let Hobbs get close but there would be no action taking place.

“My right shoulder and low back.”

“Let’s handle your back first.” Of course Hobbs would say that. “Turn over onto your stomach.”

Dom did as asked, trying not to smirk. Hobbs tried not to be obvious and started at the top of Dom’s back instead of starting closer to his ass. He began rubbing and pressing into Dom’s muscles and Dom decided to egg him on.

“That feels good. You’re a master with those hands. Don’t forget my low back.”

Hobbs, feeling like he had permission to proceed, started inching closer to Dom’s rear end. Before getting there, he leaned down and kissed between Dom’s shoulder blades and noticed a familiar scent.

“I thought you only wore that cologne for me?”

Dom looked up and over his shoulder. “I ran out of Mia’s favorite and she happens to like this scent as well. I don’t wear it for any other fella, not even Brian. He has his own favorite anyway.”

Satisfied with the answer, Hobbs inhaled the scent again and continued kissing down Dom’s back.

“I thought you were giving me a massage.”

“I am. I just figured we could include some other activities as well, considering you left me with a hard on this morning.”

“I’m sorry about that, but I’m really not in the mood tonight.”

Hobbs stopped what he was doing and stood up from the bed. “What’s up with you today, Toretto?”

“Oh boy, here with go with the last name stuff again,” said Dom as he also stood up from the bed. “Well, Hobbs, I’m just not into it right now. Actually, if you don’t mind me being honest, I’m bored with it all.”

Hobbs took a step closer to Dom, claiming some of the space between then. “Bored? Are you calling me boring in bed?”

“Yeah, well, kind of. You’re not all bad but I’m tired of being fucked. I’d prefer to give than to receive tonight.” Dom closed the last bit of space between them. “Let me give tonight.” Dom wrapped a hand around Luke’s head and pulled him in close for a kiss.

When their lips snapped apart Hobbs said, “Sorry, but that ain’t gonna happen.” Dom knew that Hobbs wasn’t serious. Hobbs was playing his role and waiting to see which role Dom would chose.

“And why is that?” asked Dom just before pushing Hobbs against a wall and groping his denim covered cock.

Hobbs sighed heavily; doing his best to stay composed, then replied, “I have my reasons.” _You have to want me bad enough to take me. I don’t just give it away._

“Alright,” said Dom while still fondling Hobbs’ cock, “You have a good night then.”

Dom instantly dropped his hand from Hobbs’ cock and escorted him to the door, leaving him with yet another hard-on. After Hobbs was shut out, Dom locked his bedroom door behind him. Hobbs was flabbergasted. _What the hell?_ _That wasn’t supposed to be the response_. It took him a minute, as he stood outside of Dom’s bedroom,to process what had happened. When he did sort it out, he didn’t know whether to be upset or content. Dom was changing things up, just like he wanted. He was taking gradual control. But why did it have to be tonight, when he was so horny and riled up?

Frustrated, with his cock still straining in his pants, Hobbs quietly walked down the hall and down the first flight of stairs. He passed Brian with a grunt and no eye contact. Then he made his way down into the basement. He needed to blow off some steam and hopefully dissipate his arousal. Since there were no bad guy asses to kick, he decided to lift some more weights.

When Hobbs was out of sight, Brian sent Dom a text message. It read: WTF. You must have really riled him up. He looks a bit agitated. He went down into the basement.

Dom’s reply message read: LOL :) He’s probably lifting again to cool off. Now it’s time to light things up. ;) Since we’ll be down in the basement, you may not need the headphones. But keep them close by.

Brian replied: smh lmao


	6. Come, Heel, Sit, Stay

Forty three minutes had past and Hobbs was still in the basement. Dom had planned on sneaking up on Hobbs in his bedroom, but considering that Hobbs probably wouldn’t come upstairs any time soon. Dom decided to take the action to the basement.

Before heading down, Dom reached under his bed and pulled out a package. It was time to put the new toy from Hustler’s to use. He took it out of its package and gave it a look over. The violet wand was an interesting looking devise. If one were to quickly glance at it, one would have thought it was an electric toothbrush or some other dental equipment, but looks can be deceiving. Dom attached the conducting pad to the wand and then place the conductor in the waistband of his briefs, making sure it had full contact with his flesh as the directions stated. Then he placed the small wand into the back pocket of his jeans where it couldn’t be seen. Finally he headed downstairs.

“Still working off that hard on?” Hobbs just ignored him and continued on with his set of chin-ups. “You know, I can still help you out.” Hobbs wasn’t biting. It was time to get bold. “Come here. I have a gift for you.”

Hobbs dropped down from the chin-up bar and just glared at Dom. _Okay, let’s see where this goes._ “Piss off Toretto. Just like you weren’t in the mood earlier, I’m not in the mood now.”

Dom smirked and then said, “Luke, come here – now.”

Hobbs just stood there with that “excuse me?” look on his face. He was also a little confused. Dom used his first name, not his last, and he was smirking. Dom didn’t appear to be upset but was being very commanding – very dominating. It didn’t look like a fight would ensue but it didn’t look like sex would either.

“What is it?” asked Hobbs as he approached Dom. He stopped when he was standing about 10 feet away.

“Come closer.” Hobbs took another few steps. “A little closer.” Hobbs started walking closer again. He was going to walk right up into Dobbs face but was halted when Dom raised his hand and said, “Heel.”

“Did you just tell me to heel?” asked Hobbs as he furrowed his brow in anger, real anger.

“So I did. Is there a problem?” asked Dom slyly. He wanted Hobbs to get physically aggressive. It would be a great way to reveal his surprise.

“Damn right there’s a problem. I’m no body’s bitch. Where the hell do get off telling me to . . . UGHHH!!!” Hobbs stumbled back after being shocked by Dom. Then he looked up and asked, “WHAT the HELL was THAT?!”

“It’s my present to you for making it so hard to get in your ass.”

Dom stepped closer and placed one finger on Hobbs’ bare chest. An electric current could be seen jumping from Dom to Hobbs. “FUCK!, stop that.”

“Now why would I want to do that?” asked Dom, a mischievous lust glazing his eyes, voice sounding like Riddick.

“Because that SHIT hurts!”

“I can make it feel good for you but I won’t – until you submit.”

“Dom, I’m a top. End of story.”

“Well tonight you’re a power bottom. Period. End of story.” With that Dom shocked him again and again and again until Hobbs was backed into a corner. Dom’s body was acting like a large conductor of electrical charge thanks to the violet wands attachment that he had tucked between his waistband earlier.

Hobbs was panting and his body tingled with after charge. Everything, his fingertips, his toes, nose, mouth, ass, and cock were all tingling with hypersensitivity. It took him some minutes to regain composure. While he was doing so, Dom was turning down the settings on the wand. He didn’t want to overdo things and inadvertently lose his golden opportunity.

When Hobbs finally opened his eyes, face moist with sweat, Dom was leaning against a wall with both hands in his pockets and his eyes cast down towards the floor. He had a cool, unconcerned tone when he asked, “How does it feel to not be in control?” When Hobbs gave him no response, he looked up and met Hobbs’ glare. Then he moved menacingly closer to Hobbs and raised his left hand. Hobbs tensed up at the gesture. Dom could see the muscles and arteries in Hobbs’ neck and traps tighten and his jaw clench. Hobbs was expecting to feel another big jolt, but instead he felt a series of small sparks as Dom ran his hand down his chest and pinched a nipple. “I asked you, ‘how does it feel to not be in control?’.”

Hobbs’ expression softened just slightly and he raised that one eyebrow before replying, “I don’t know. I haven’t lost control yet.” Then he pulled Dom closer by his shoulders. The wand’s current being conducted via Dom’s flesh could be felt running from Hobbs’ hands, up his shoulders, and down his chest and back. “You better turn the voltage back up if you want me to lose control.”

“I’m good with that, if that’s how it has to be,” replied Dom as he wrapped a hand around Luke’s neck and pulled him into a kiss. As they kissed, Dom was reaching into his back pocket and turning up the voltage on the wand. He figured he reached the perfect setting when Hobbs pushed away from their embrace, unable to withstand the additional amps of electrical current. “Is that better for you?”

“Yes.”

“Good, now sit.”

“Sit where?” asked Hobbs as he slid a hand into his sweats and began stroking his tingling cock. “I’m too large to sit on your lap.”

“The bench will do.” Dom made a head gesture for Hobbs to sit on the incline weight bench. Hobbs took a seat. “Now stay and be good.”

Hobbs watched as Dom removed the wand attachment from his inside waistband. Then he removed the wand from his back pocket. He took off the attachment and dropped it on the floor, but kept the wand itself in his hand. Then he strode over to the bench and straddled Hobbs’ lap.

“Lie back.” Hobbs lied down on the bench, back against the padding, and legs spread. “You see this?” Dom held up the small wand. “The minute you step out of line, I won’t hesitate to use it – even in places it wasn‘t intended.” This time both of Hobbs’ eyebrows rose, but he had a smile, as did Dom. Dom leaned down on him until their chests met and he began sucking on Hobbs’ neck. “This bench is uncomfortable. We’re taking this upstairs. Let’s go.”

Dom and Hobbs stood up from the bench. Dom quickly picked the wand attachment up off the floor and reattached it. As they were about to exit the basement, Dom shoved Hobbs from behind with the wand, sending a jolt of electricity.

“Arghh, you son of bitch,” mumbled Hobbs.

“Just making sure you remember who’s in charge.”

Brian heard Hobbs yell just before they reach the top of the steps leading into the living room.

“Everything okay fellas?”

“We’re good,” responded Dom, “Hope you have your headphones, because we’re headed upstairs. Brian picked up the headphones to show Dom he was prepared.

“You were in on this O’Conner?”

“I had nothing to do with this,” said Brian with a smile.

Dom zapped Hobbs on the shoulder, “No further questions until the end. Now keep it movin’.”


	7. Open For Business

“Your bedroom or mine,” asked Hobbs once they reached the top of the steps.

“Yours. We don’t fuck in yours very often.”

Hobbs had a tendency to lock his door, so he removed the key from his pocket. He was a little anxious and fumbled just a bit to get it open.

Once they were inside, Dom told him to strip. There wasn’t much for Hobbs to remove. He took of the tank top, revealing that massive, sumptuous chest. Then he removed his sneakers and socks. Finally, he removed his gym pants.

“No underwear?”

“I was expecting to fuck you earlier, not go lifting again.”

“Turn around?”

Hobbs did as told. It was unfortunate that his room had no mirrors. He began to sweat, pondering what Dom was gonna do next.

“Bend over and touch your toes.”

“Are you serious?”

Dom took the wand from out of his pocket, “Unintended areas, if you don’t listen.” Hobbs immediately bent over, exposing it all to Dom. “What. A. View.” Dom was licking his lips now and Hobbs couldn’t help but to blush. “Come here.”

Hobbs stood up and walked over to Dom. Dom reached out his hand, but Hobbs was reluctant to grab it.

“I turned it down.”

When Hobbs took Dom’s hand he felt only a slight tingle as Dom drew him closer. Then Dom made a very subtle move, but it spoke volumes. Instead of placing his hands around Hobbs' neck in an embrace, he clasped them around Hobbs’ waste and Hobbs placed his arms around Dom’s neck. The role switch was then complete.

“Lie down for me.”

Hobbs climbed on the bed and lied on his back. Dom then took him by the thighs and pulled him closer to the bed’s edge. With the wand and its attachment still set to low, Dom began sucking Hobbs’ cock. The slight current that jumped from Dom’s lips to Hobbs’ cock was sensational. Hobbs then began to rub Dom’s head, only to feel more current run through his body.

“You still have that attachment between your waistband?”

“Yeah, is it too much?”

“No, I like it.”

Between slurps and licks Dom replied, “So you’re sadist as well as a masochist.”

“Shut up and just keep sucking my dick.”

Dom turned up the voltage just slightly and ran a finger from Hobbs’ balls to the tip of his penis.

“Ughh, you son of a bitch!” exclaimed Hobbs with surprise.

When the tingling subsided, Hobbs opened his eyes to see Dom stripping down. Dom had really gotten back into groove with his training and it showed. His back and thighs were larger and his stomach was slightly more defined. And those shoulders, the ones he hated to train, were beginning to look even more broad and bold.

“Like what you see?”

“Very much so. Am I allowed to touch or do anything tonight?”

“Depends.”

“May I suck you off?” asked Hobbs, playing his submissive role perfectly.

“You may suck me, but don’t you dare make me cum.”

Dom stood closer to the bed. Hobbs was sitting on its edge. Once Dom was close enough, he took Dom’s smooth, hard dick in his hand. He stroked it twice and then used his tongue to create a swirl pattern on its tip. Then he took just the head in his mouth. When he released the head, he kissed down Dom’s shaft, and then engulfed his scrotum. Dom moaned in pleasure. “Oh yeah, play with my balls. Too often they’re forgotten.

Dom allowed Hobbs to continue until he could take no more. “That’s enough. It’s time for my dick in your ass. I want you on your hands and knees first.”

While Hobbs was getting in position, Dom set aside the wand on the night table. He didn’t think he would need it any further but it was in reach if necessary. Once Hobbs was in position, Dom took no pause before clutching Hobbs’ bubble butt in his hands. “Those squats have certainly done you well.”

Hobbs looked over his shoulder and replied, “You better be careful with my ass, Toretto.”

“Just bend over and take it like a man, Hobbs.”

Luke smirked before pushing his ass out for Dom to finally enjoy. Dom knelt down on the floor, his face aligned with Hobbs’ bubble butt and dived right in. He began preparing Hobbs’ ass with vigor and gusto and Hobbs was elated. He had wanted this probably as much as Dom and now they were both getting what they wanted.

Dom was no amateur, a little overzealous, but definitely a pro. How he managed to get his tongue so far up Hobbs’ ass was a mystery. Did he find some special tongue attachment at the Hustler store? The world may never know.

When Dom finally came up for air, he began spanking Hobbs’ ass with his cock. “Where’s your lube?”

“Bottom dresser drawer,” said Hobbs a little breathless. When Hobbs heard the cap to the bottle open, he asked, “May I do the honors?”

Dom allowed him to turn around, then handed him the bottle and Luke began slathering Dom’s dick with its contents. When Luke was done, Dom was dripping with lubrication.

“You sure you used enough?” asked Dom with a grin.

“Hey, when it’s my ass about to be pummeled, one can never be too lubricated,” he said as that sexy smile showed on his face, a smile only rivaled by Brian’s. When Hobbs’ expression changed from jovial to lustful he said, “It’s time to show me what ‘cha got, Dom.”

Hobbs was just about to get back on his knees, when Dom’s hand fell on his shoulder. “I wanna see your face when you lose control. On your back.”

Finally that time had come. It was here. And boy, were they ready.

Dom had Hobbs’ massive thighs slung over his shoulders. Hobbs was looking up at him through lidded eyes, just waiting anxiously. Once Dom was properly aligned he pushed in steadily until he were firmly seated inside Hobbs’ big ass.

“Uhhm fuck. I underestimated your size when I had that custom dildo made.”

Dom caught what Luke had said as he was in mid thrust, “Custom dildo?”

Dom kept the pace as Hobbs tried to reply. “Yeah, OH yeah. I’ve wanted your dick in my ass for months.” Hobbs began squeezing his own chest and nipples, wanting more.

That admission set Dom’s emotions ablaze. While it wasn’t the most romantic confession, it said a mouthful. Dom let Luke’s legs drop from his shoulders which allowed him to get physically closer to him. He was able to lean down and stroke Hobbs’ chest and kiss Hobbs’ lips. He was able to feel Luke’s goatee against his face and neck. Hobbs was likewise able to reach Dom’s ass and squeeze it and pull Dom in closer, until Dom’s cock felt like it could go no further.

Dom was pumping frantically now, in and out and in and out, the feeling of elation filling him up. He was slamming then grinding then slamming again into Luke’s tight ass.

“Oh, Dom. Fuck me. Harder, HARDER. You son of a bitch. Use the wand Dom.”

Somehow Dom reached the wand on the table without pulling out. The conductor attachment had fallen off, so Dom had to use the wand itself. With each thrust, he ran the wand against a different area of Luke’s body. First his shoulder, then his chest, and arm. It was when Dom ran the wand across Hobbs’ lower abs near his pelvis that the dam broke. Hobbs began yelling and cursing as he spewed cum all over himself and Dom. It was also then that his sphincter began to constrict Dom’s cock like a python. Dom could take no more. He dropped the wand and simply held himself in place, his cock in direct contact with Luke’s prostate.

“I can feel you coming in me. Ughh!!! Damn. How dirty is that?!”

“I heard it’s okay to get dirty, when one is part of the festivities.”

“Come here. Hobbs pulled Dom down into a bear hug accompanied by a ardent kiss. They could feel each other growing slack. No longer was Dom’s cock in a vice grip and the geysers of cum had stopped, but they stayed in their embrace a little while longer.

“Shower?” asked Dom.

“Shower.”

**Twelve minutes later . . .**

“So, a custom dildo huh?” asked Dom as he washed Luke’s back.

“Well, I didn’t know when you would ever take the baton and finally fuck me.”

“And take is the operative word. Why do you require someone to take? Why don’t you just give?”

“Past experiences I guess. When I give, people tend to take advantage. When I require them to step up and work for it, they seem to appreciate it more. I’ve found this to be true in most circumstances and it seems to be true for sex as well. Also, it’s fun to lose control sometimes. To be dominated.” Dom shook his head, he could understand that logic. “So, who or what finally clued you in, as if I don’t know?”

“Brian. He said I had become a domesticated pussy since leaving Brazil.”

“Ooh, that had to hurt. Score one for Brian.”

“Whatever. He also said you were probably waiting for me to take you to bed rather than follow you. Didn’t understand it at first, but I do now and he was right. One question though.”

“Yeah.”

“Do I have to always work for it? To take it?” asked Dom as he rinsed the last of the soap away and kissed Luke in the center of his back.

Hobbs turned around in the shower, looked Dom in the eye, and said, “No, unless of course you’d like to.”

With those tempting words spoken, they took each others breath in the shower under its streams of water and before long they were back in the bedroom.

Brian had been on the other side of the door, with food, listening in the whole time. He was just sitting on the hall floor, laughing to himself, as he heard Hobbs being taken for a second time. For a few minutes he was so wrapped up in his imaginings of what was going on inside, he didn’t hear the door open.

“Well, well. What do we have here?” asked Dom as he looked from Brian to Hobbs.

“Guys, please don’t, my ass is still sore from yesterday,” he pleaded as he started to crawl away.

“This will teach you not to tell all of my secrets,” said Hobbs as he scooped Brian from off the floor, slung him over his shoulder, and brought him into the room.

_Oh Shit._

A few minutes later and Brian was lying comfortably in a chaise lounge, popcorn in hand. He really thought the guys were gonna lay the smackdown on his ass, but instead he watched in comfort as Dom and Hobbs battled for sexual dominance. Not even the fight between The Rock and John Cena could have compared to this and he had a front row seat.

_Life. Is. Sweet!_


End file.
